


Nocturnal  Creatures   28

by SirenD



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-21 09:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenD/pseuds/SirenD
Summary: CP：赫海HE 狗血预警 PWP预警 咸湿预警 破镜重圆预警中短篇 我争取这次15章内完结，咱们剧情走快点，车速慢一点女装大佬海 预警（重点高亮！！！！）轻微恋物癖 预警（继续高亮！！！！）夫夫的平行世界情趣年下丝袜or制服play。
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 14





	Nocturnal  Creatures   28

Nocturnal Creatures

CP：赫海   
HE 狗血预警 PWP预警 咸湿预警 破镜重圆预警

中短篇 我争取这次15章内完结，咱们剧情走快点，车速慢一点

女装大佬海 预警（重点高亮！！！！）  
轻微恋物癖 预警（继续高亮！！！！）

夫夫的平行世界情趣  
年下丝袜or制服play。

金发还年轻所以没那么A年下小坏蛋 赫   
x  
白天清冷帅医生晚上性感漂亮姐姐年上 海

诶嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿你们知道的哈，想看李俩的各种情趣生活  
主要是太喜欢那种手工丝袜惹  
对没错我知道我的沙雕已经无药可救了，我是变态我承认

注意：  
题目和部分灵感来自狼姐的歌《she wolf》

为了我的恶趣味写的，就不要问逻辑了，我爽就行了。  
请注意，这里剧情设计依然还是存在着轻微的性别认知障碍，但是没之前男人不坏那么严重，李医生成熟很多自己可以搞定。  
不能接受的不打开就行了，再次注意预警！！接受无能不要打开，没必要后面截图挂我OK？

【本章预警请注意，本章预警请注意】  
【请再次注意本章预警】

【dirty talk轻微预警/rimming预警/失禁预警/足交预警】

二十八

“怎么就不能指望我？”

“我就是东海的男朋友，伯母，我就是那个别的不要只想一辈子喜欢他的男人。”

东静怎么也没想到李赫宰会这么说，想拦也晚了，眼睁睁的看见刚刚还气势汹汹的妈妈目瞪口呆。

几乎是被放养长大，本就横冲直撞的李赫宰哪里知道什么察言观色，丝毫没打算给面前两人做出反应的机会。

“为什么不以他为骄傲，我就很以东海为骄傲，他很珍贵，我家里人还担心我配不上东海呢。”

“非得有孩子有妻子才能陪伴他一辈子么，我就能陪伴他一辈子。”

“用娶妻生子来评价一个人的人生是不是太浅薄了，他那么优秀一个人，你说他让你失望，你有没有问过东海对你多失望？”

“对我失望？你说东海对我失望？”

“孩子不能对父母失望，但是父母却可以对本来很优秀的孩子失望，对吗？”李赫宰在李东海妈妈面前丝毫不让。

“赫宰，”李东海按住身后那头小狮子，“你别说了。”

“你懂什么！我难道还会害了东海吗！你想让别人戳着东海的脊梁骨骂他是个怪物吗？”

这个不知道从哪里冒出来的黄毛小子彻底点燃了她：“你以为，你以为我是为了谁，我辛辛苦苦为了谁？”

“当年我带着东海和他哥哥从木浦到首尔，我过的是什么日子，还不是为了东海，为了我的东海不要被人看不起？”

“他从小那么听话，就因为被人看到穿那样的衣服就被人骂是怪物，最心疼的是谁！你说是谁！难道是不知道从哪里冒出来的你吗？”

“我不可能看着我的孩子受苦，他绝对不能跟你这样的人在一起，吃了那么多苦终于熬出来，他应该有一个幸福完整的家的......”

“别说了，”哄好了小的，东静又转身想去哄哄情绪更激动的长辈，但显然长辈并不打算被“不男不女”的他哄，一把挣开他的手，“没事了，不吵了。”

他并不怀疑妈妈“一切都是为了他好”的这句话。

那个时候妈妈带着他和哥哥到首尔，一个人打好几份工，借住在亲戚家，他和哥哥都早早地学会了看人脸色，就为了让妈妈不那么辛苦。

为了两个孩子的教育更好，条件稍稍好转些妈妈就又带着两个孩子出去租房子，自己有了个小摊位卖东西，就为了供两兄弟上学。

辛苦是真的辛苦，这份辛苦随之而来的，也是还不清的巨额情感贷款，他理应还清，但他也不想因为自己的负担去伤害无辜的人。

“你真打算跟这臭小子在一块儿？”

“你有没有想过这个年纪的毛头小子说的话几句真几句假，他到时候抛下你跑了你怎么办？承诺能给你带来什么？”

“妈妈不是全世界最在乎你的人么？我这么哀求你又是为了什么？还不是为了你能堂堂正正地生活下去！”

“你听妈妈的话，东海，不要再做错事了东海，把这些衣服扔掉，以后好好跟人家女孩儿相处，那个女孩儿可好了......”

“既然是个很好的女孩儿，我就更没有什么理由去阻拦人家寻找真正的幸福了，妈妈。”

李东海再一次试图拥抱妈妈，还是被推开了，他也不急：“我知道你一直都在为我考虑，但我没有办法为了回报你去伤害无辜的人。”

“你还真信了这小子的甜言蜜语？”

李东海犹豫了一下：“与他无关，我只是没有办法像你说的那样去抢夺一个无辜女人的人生，就为了让自己看起来是个正常人。”

最后妈妈推开站在自己面前的两个人一句话不说地走了，她大概还有很多想说的，也许是碍于李赫宰，也许是因为东静的睡裙，她憋了一肚子火没处撒，离开的时候把门摔得砰砰响。

这样的事情在李东海和妈妈之间发生过太多次，闹过一场他能平静一段时间，过一阵子还是会继续的。

一回头，看见李赫宰站在自己身后，刚刚那副咄咄逼人的模样没了，又是一副受了委屈的模样瞪着圆眼看自己。

“刚刚不是还挺凶的么？”东静把滑到肩膀下面的开衫拉起来，“现在又跟我装可怜。”

说不动心是不可能的。

他现在也不过是在一个比自己道行浅的小坏蛋面前强装镇定，要是李赫宰能离他再近一点点，就一定能听到从他胸腔传来的心跳声。

李赫宰刚刚的话，没有哪一句不让他动心，他给自己打了无数的预防针，李赫宰还小，李赫宰不懂事，李赫宰不过是一时头脑发热。

可他听到那句“为什么不以他为骄傲，我就很以东海为骄傲，他很珍贵，我家里人还担心我配不上东海呢”的时候，他没办法再装下去。

不是没听过比这更动听的情话，夸他漂亮的夸他善良的夸他贤惠可人的，那些词语听了个遍，每个都精巧绝伦。

可李赫宰说，他很珍贵，他以他为骄傲。

他好像突然就明白了自己到底喜欢李赫宰什么。

喜欢这个人勇敢，喜欢他莽撞，喜欢那些偶尔会让他伤心的执着和不懂变通。

那些心动的时刻他每每望向李赫宰的眼睛，那双眼里的喜欢是没有杂质的，没有计较没有比较，就是喜欢而已。

这么多年来他一直保持让自己方方面面都尽可能做到完美，就好像只有这样他才不会被身边的人挑剔，才能换来更多喜爱，对于其他人来说他才算有价值。

而李赫宰却一直在告诉他，不是因为他的什么可以换算的利用价值才被喜欢，他就是喜欢，毫无道理的喜欢。

李赫宰是一团火，给他带来温暖又烧得他皮开肉绽。又伤人，又暖人，又让他痛，又让他心动。

刚笑话完自己东静就不说话了，垂着眼也不知道是在想什么还是在看什么，李赫宰紧张得不行。

他心下一横，揽着东静的腰把人扑倒在沙发上，没防备的东静被他往后带，仰面倒在宽大的沙发面上。

李赫宰憋了一肚子的话，但他在东静面前好像总是口拙，支支吾吾不知道怎么开口，东静笑着看他，他就忘记自己肚子里刚刚好不容易组织起来的一番精彩发言了。

“你想说什么？” 东静笑着伸手捏他耳朵，没想到自己发烫的手指摸到的是两片已经烧红的耳朵，“嗯，你想说什么？”

“我......”

他刚刚想说什么？不记得了，就记得这会儿东静捏自己耳朵，笑着看自己的样子特别可爱。

两人接吻的时候东静常常觉得力不从心，李赫宰压根不像是在跟他接吻，分明是要吞了他，气势汹汹的。

吻着吻着他便觉得眼前发白，李赫宰的手一刻也没歇过，扯开他的开衫丢到一边之后便将她翻过来。

“今天可以么？”睡裙肩带早已滑到手肘处，大半片细腻的背呈现在李赫宰面前，他在上面仔细吻着。

“今天可不可以，姐姐，奖励奖励我吧，姐姐......”李赫宰在他后颈蹭来蹭去，活像只癞皮狗。

“好......”

他也不知道他刚刚给李赫宰洗完为什么要钻进浴室做清理，是不是就在等着和李赫宰的亲密。如果没有妈妈突然闯进来这件事，他们又要借什么理由开始。

但也不重要了，重要的是，他和李赫宰在一起。

“那姐姐穿丝袜好不好？”

刚得了一点甜头，李赫宰立马就给自己安排上了奶油蛋糕，东静也不生气，回头找他讨吻，咬他的下唇，骂他是小坏蛋。

他好久没听到东静这么喊他，尤其是在这么亲密的时刻。

东静把睡裙的肩带拉起来，走回卧室，没一会儿就拿着一双丝袜出来，刚刚还穿着睡衣的小坏蛋正坐在沙发上艰难地脱裤子，他脚受伤了站不久，手又包着，努力许久也没把稍微有点儿紧的内  
裤脱下来，卡在大腿中间。

东静没忍住，笑了：“这么急啊？”

其实他也急，但在小坏蛋面前他还要拿出自己大几岁的资历和架势来。

东静施施然走到李赫宰身旁给他脸上香了一个，开始坐在他左边穿袜子。

袜子卷好，绷直脚尖，一点一点将黑色玻璃丝往上拉，嫩白细滑的小腿逐渐被玻璃丝包起来，更衬得若隐若现的皮肤白玉似得。

穿完一只，站起来扣好右边的袜带，他坐下来穿另一只，右腿搭在李赫宰大腿上，又不过瘾，干脆整个人横过来，两条腿都搭上去。

穿好了也不急，拿着左边的袜带把这会儿硬鼓鼓的小赫宰轻轻绕两圈，拿食指指腹轻搓直冒水的顶端，把指尖那点儿清液揩在自己露在外面的半截大腿上，这才慢悠悠地开始扣左边的袜带。

两只都扣好了，他手撑在身后往后坐了些，两只脚踩在这会儿怒涨的阴茎上，拱着脚趾摩擦冠状沟，逼得李赫宰一阵一阵地喘粗气。

丝质的睡裙稍微有些大，质地又很滑顺，东静刚刚弓着背扣完袜带，肩带就又滑了下来，李赫宰就着滑下来的肩带把另一边也滑下来，埋在东静胸前啃咬吸吮。

“脱裤子脱不下来，脱我的裙子倒是很快......”

东静抱着那颗在自己胸前为非作歹的头，嘴上是抱怨手上的动作却是鼓励。

“姐姐这条裙子很好看，”李赫宰抬头找东静索吻，亲完了才心满意足地继续说，“我要姐姐穿这条裙子跟我做。”

非得把胸前啃得斑驳了李赫宰才停嘴，他把东静翻过来按在沙发上，两手把裙子撩到腰上，里面的蕾丝内裤显然没他自己身上那条内裤结实，扯了没两下就被他扯断了。

感觉到此刻李赫宰的兴奋，东静赶紧伸手遮住臀缝，他大概知道李赫宰要做什么。

被抢先一步的东静惹恼，李赫宰在左边臀尖咬一口，换来东静一声轻哼：“你别......”

也顾不得手掌还包着，他左手向上挡开东静捂着臀缝的手，右手拽着东静的脚踝让那两只小脚丫轻轻踩在自己亟待发泄的阴茎上。然后附身，用舌尖探索此刻湿滑的穴口。

东静扭身不肯让他这么做，他便照着刚刚啃咬的臀尖清脆地扇了两巴掌，东静头埋在靠垫里，呜呜两声，终于老实了。

舌头虽然短，灵活度确是真家伙比不上的，从未被这样对待过的东静被身后李赫宰又是转动挑弄又是舔舐吸吮，理智早就飞到九霄云外。

一开始她还试图挣扎，但只要挣扎就会被李赫宰打屁股，虽然不重，他也觉得害羞，尤其脚下还有个虎虎生风的热源，烫得他全身发红。

见东静身下的靠枕被不自觉张嘴流出的涎水打湿，股肉也时不时收缩，只可惜手包着没办法用手指，不然你直接这样将姐姐玩到高潮是他梦里一直在期待的事。

李赫宰把东静带起来，让她重新回到一开始趴在皮质抱着的宽大扶手上，下半身在外上半身趴在沙发上的动作。

“姐姐，我手包着拿不住，脚疼站不稳......”小坏蛋也趴下来，趴在东静身上，在她耳后贪婪地嗅着发香，“你帮我扶着插进去吧......”

“奖励我刚刚把姐姐舔得那么舒服......”他朝东静耳朵吹气，“好不好，帮帮我吧。”

于是东静艰难地伸手到身后，一只手握住粗壮的炽热，另一只手撑开自己的臀缝，一点一点将自己进献给李赫宰。

全都没入之后的李赫宰哪有半点儿站不稳的样子，按着东静的腰直起身来半刻也不停歇地开始冲刺。

隔一会儿又跟想起来了一样，趴下来压在东静背上，冲刺的动作不停，在东静耳边不停说浑话的嘴也不停。

“姐姐喜欢这样吧？对吧？”

“我这样每天让姐姐满意，姐姐就会奖励我继续住下去对不对？”

顶到深处东静双腿发抖射了出来，李赫宰也被绞得直喘气，平复了呼吸又趴下来继续。

“姐姐射了，接下来该我了......”

冲刺的时候东静已经有些神志不清，李赫宰毫无保留地将刚刚亲切探索过的小洞填满，也没有要出来的意思，继续趴下来在东静背后等待重新开始下一轮。

东静的头发被汗水打湿，眼角也哭得发红，看上去可爱极了。

“别离开我了，姐姐，再也别离开我......”他吻走东静眼角的湿润，“以后好好跟我在一起好不好？”

东静没回答，因为快感停不下来的抽泣让他这会儿还有些迷糊，大概是没听见李赫宰的甜言蜜语。

为了惩罚东静的“冷漠”，很快就恢复活力的李赫宰一点儿没有要体谅东静饶过东静的意思，扶着东静的细腰马上进入下一轮冲刺。

小东海晃来晃去地直滴水，又蹭在沙发扶手上，尿意很快就在下腹蔓延开。

东静颤巍巍地开口，含糊不清地喊李赫宰的名字，喊了半天又说不出来个所以然，李赫宰就当没听见。

“唔.....要......去厕所，赫宰......”

“不行，太深.......啊......顶到了唔......”

总算听清楚了东静在喊什么，李赫宰反而得意起来，冲刺加速，俯下身子，双手从腋下穿过箍住东静的腰。

“不去厕所，乖，不去，就在这里尿出来......”

东静呜呜咽咽地表示抗议，但她此时也没办法挣扎了，胸前两点在亚麻材质的靠枕上蹭得早已挺立，全身上下好像没有一处不沉沦在快感之中。

亲吻东静颈侧的温柔动作和控制肩膀的双手还有身下的冲刺形成鲜明对比，他双手捂着小腹，哭叫着彻底失禁...... 

“跟我在一起吧，再也不要赶走我了好不好？”

身下的东静还是没有回他。

——TBC——


End file.
